Farkas
Farkas is a Nord, a Lycanthrope and a high-ranking member of The Companions in Whiterun. Farkas is also a member of The Circle. Characteristics During the quest Proving Honor, the Dragonborn is trapped within a cage and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hands. The Dragonborn watches as Farkas transforms into a werewolf and kills all of the Silver Hands. After completing the full Companions Questline, the Dragonborn can marry Farkas, if they have the Amulet of Mara. He is especially close to his twin brother Vilkas, and is known for being the stronger and brasher of the two. In Kodlak's Journal, he states that Farkas is kind and determined. He also tends to be kinder in his dealings with others. After the completion of the Companions questline, Farkas wishes to rid himself of his curse. The Dragonborn has the option of helping him become normal again through a quest. Farkas is able to become a Blade. Training Exploit After completing Glory of the Dead, Farkas can be properly asked to join as a follower. In his speech text should be a listing for both training and looking into his inventory. If both are present, Farkas can train the Dragonborn, then his inventory can be opened and the money taken back. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Trivia * "Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother Vilkas' name also means wolf, in Lithuanian. * There is a bug/glitch where Farkas will draw his weapon, and talk constantly, as if he was a guard attempting to arrest the player. Waiting or attempting to fast travel while in the same building will cause the error message, "You cannot wait while guards are coming." It is possible that Farkas is scripted as a Guard, and will pursue the player until all their crimes are paid for by serving jail time or paying the fines. To get around the fast traveling restriction, go outside of Whiterun and find the carriage by the stables. This will allow the player to go to the capitol of any Hold and escape Farkas. (If the Dragonborn has a Follower, the bug can be fixed by asking Farkas to become a follower. He will say that he cannot, and then go back to his normal routine. Note: This may not always work). Alternatively, Farkas can be killed. * His default steel armor is randomized as sometimes he will have the set with pauldrons, while at other times he is without the pauldrons. * During the quest Proving Honor, it is possible that Farkas will pick up and use a fire staff he finds laying around (was probably random loot), is spite of him being a very melee-oriented character * He may keep the staff all the way through Glory of the Dead, which doesn't seem to fit in with his persona at all. * Farkas has a fear of Frostbite Spiders, as revealed during the Glory of the Dead quest. Bugs : Dragon Seekers Bug : : You '''may '''experience this bug after you kill the dragon, nothing will happen and there won't be any new dialogue with him to complete the quest, he'll continue to follow you every where and he's immortal (can't be killed - don't waste your time) and the quest never ends. : The fix to this bug is to bring down the console "~" and type : : setstage CR14 100 : Quest complete and the follower is released. : :On Xbox this can prevent you from fast travelling, aside from getting annoying because he keeps starting conversations with you. To get away from him, finish a conversation (hit B), then as he is sheathing his sword quickly pause the game (Start or B) and you are free to travel. Images Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Images of poor quality Category:Skyrim: Companions members Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Nords Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers